


With My Body, I Thee Worship

by zebraljb



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry comes home from a long hard day at work to find his Pet waiting for him.  His Pet makes him a drink, his Pet kneels for him, his Pet shows his love and adoration.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955974
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	With My Body, I Thee Worship

“Well, isn’t this lovely.” Harry’s eyes widen as he enters his home and finds Eggsy kneeling naked on his mat in the entryway. “Good evening, Pet.”

“Hello, Mr. Hart,” Eggsy says almost shyly. “Good evening.” He tilts his head up and sighs as Harry gently strokes his cheek.

“My beautiful Pet.” Harry drags his thumb over Eggsy’s lips. “Do I smell dinner?”

“Yes, Mr. Hart.”

“I’ve had a rather trying day…I’m not quite hungry yet. Perhaps you could fix me a drink and meet me in the living room?”

“Yes, Mr. Hart,” Eggsy whispers.

“Good boy.” Harry leans down and kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “I’m going to change and freshen up.”

Harry trots up the stairs with a grin on his face and his shoulders at least fifty percent lighter. It HAS been a trying day; while he proudly carries the title of Arthur at times it means so much more than he’d ever expected. Eggsy is home on post-mission leave, and spending the evening with his dear boy is the best medicine Harry could ask for.

Harry carefully hangs up his suit, puts on his dressing gown, and goes into the en suite to wash his hands and face. He studies himself in the mirror, wondering for the thousandth time what in the world he’s done to earn the perfect human currently preparing him a martini in the living room. He’d fallen hard and fast for Eggsy – who wouldn’t – and when that muscular body had pressed against him for the first time and whispered, “You’re my dream come true, Harry,” Harry honestly had thought he was dreaming. Now, six months later, not only has their original attraction deepened into a wonderful love for one another, but they’ve found their way into a dom/sub relationship Harry couldn’t have made up in his filthiest fantasies. Not only does Eggsy love to serve, but he loves to please, loves to give himself over to Harry’s deepest desires. During these scenes they are Pet and Mr. Hart, Eggsy unable to call Harry ‘Master’ and Harry not really caring either way. ‘Mr. Hart’ takes care of his boy, looks after his Pet, keeps him happy and in his place. 

Harry pauses in front of his closet for a moment before putting on a pair of casual grey trousers, a white button-up, and a black cardigan. He’s not sure what Eggsy really has in mind and he himself has no definite plans. He just wants to be with his beautiful boy, relax from his hard day, and perhaps have a mind-blowing orgasm somewhere along the way.

When Harry finally makes it down to the living room Eggsy is once again kneeling on his mat next to the sofa. A glass is waiting on the table, and by the way the ice is still sloshing about in the glass Harry knows that it was freshly made and just put out. “Thank you, Pet.” Harry takes a few sips and sighs with pleasure. “Perfect.” He sits down and Eggsy immediately leans his head against Harry’s knee. “How was your day?”

“Good, Mr. Hart. I ran errands, saw my family, did some cleaning up at my flat.”

“That sounds like a day well spent.” Harry’s head falls back and he closes his eyes, occasionally bring the glass up to his lips. His free hand starts to wander through Eggsy’s hair, fingers slowly pulling through the soft strands. Eggsy actually purrs and arches up to Harry’s touch. “Do you like that?”

“I love it. I love your hands on me. I love your hands, period, Mr. Hart.”

“Is that so?” Harry looks down at Eggsy as he cups the strong jaw in his hand. “You love when I touch you?”

“I do. I love watching you do anything with your hands, whether it be stroking my cock or unbuttoning your shirt or firing a gun. Your hands are…elegant.” Eggsy shrugs. He then turns his head and plants a kiss on Harry’s palm.

“What a lovely compliment. Thank you, Pet.” Harry takes another large sip from his glass.

“You had a rough day…I can see it in the way you’re carrying yourself,” Eggsy murmurs. “May I help you relax, Mr. Hart?”

“You may, Pet.” Harry puts his glass on the table. “What would you like me to do?”

“Open your trousers?” Eggsy ask. Harry nods and undoes his belt and zip. “Thank you, Mr. Hart.” 

Eggsy takes Harry’s wrist in his right hand and starts kissing the back of Harry’s hand. He kisses his way up the thumb and back down, then the index finger, and so on, pressing very gentle soft kisses to each joint, to the bump of each knuckle. Harry swallows hard, his cock already plumping up in his pants. Eggsy then turns the hand over, his eyes never leaving Harry’s as he slowly repeats everything on the inside of Harry’s hand. “Christ,” Harry breathes, enamored by the pink of Eggsy’s lips against the pale skin of his own palm.

“Perfection,” Eggsy murmurs. He bites down softly on the meat below Harry’s thumb and then sucks the same spot. He bends Harry’s arm at the elbow, turns Harry’s hand, and slowly pulls Harry’s thumb into his mouth. His tongue is wet and hot, and Harry actually arches up in the seat a bit once Eggsy has the thumb all the way in. Eggsy continues to stare into his eyes as he swirls his tongue around the thumb. He drags his teeth along the wet digit as he slowly lets it fall out of his mouth. He plants a dainty kiss on the thumbnail before moving to the next finger.

“Pet,” Harry says hoarsely, but he does nothing to suggest he wishes Eggsy to stop. And Eggsy doesn’t stop. He moves on to the index finger, bringing it all the way into his searing hot mouth and lavishing it with wet attention. By the time Eggsy makes it to the middle finger Harry’s cock is hard and throbbing. He keeps his eyes on Eggsy as he reaches down and pulls his erection through the flap of his boxers. He slowly strokes it, dipping his thumb into the precome at the head and sliding it down with each stroke.

“Yes, Mr. Hart,” Eggsy rasps. He takes the ring and small fingers into his mouth together, twisting his tongue around and between them in a lewd manner that makes Harry actually growl. Eggsy lets the fingers fall from his mouth before diving in for Harry’s cock.

“Fuck,” Harry gasps, his head falling back once more.

It doesn’t take long; Eggsy gives his prick the same loving attention he gave to Harry’s fingers. Harry presses both hands to the back of Eggsy’s head, holding him in place as he comes down Eggsy’s throat. When he finally loosens his hold, Eggsy pulls away and looks up at him. “Thank you, Mr. Hart,” Eggsy says with a weak cough. Harry retrieves his handkerchief from his trouser pocket, wipes himself clean, and tucks himself away. He then gets up and carefully helps Eggsy to his feet.

“I want you to come for me, Pet.” Harry takes Eggsy’s perfect hard cock in his hand.

“But Mr. Hart, your trousers…”

“I will be changing into pajamas shortly, and tomorrow is laundry day,” Harry reminds him. “I will give you ten strokes, no more.”

“Y-yes, Mr. Hart,” Eggsy says obediently.

He comes with a shout between strokes eight and nine, his spend sliding down over Harry’s long fingers.


End file.
